Victory For The Brotherhood
by Red Witch
Summary: After the battle at the Bayville Mall, the Brotherhood take on the town to celebrate.


****

Wanda zapped the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. I've always said that the girls on the show were a lot more powerful than the guys! Well this episode proves it! Something tells me that the final two episodes are going to pick up right after the fight at the mall. 

**Victory for the Brotherhood**

Mystique watched the X-Men walk away from the destroyed mall in defeat. Her lips formed a cruel smiled as she watched them hang their heads in shame, their spirits broken. "That'll teach those arrogant brats a thing or two," she smirked. "The test went better than I expected." 

"Yes Wanda is progressing very well," Agatha nodded. 

The Brotherhood came up to her. "WE BEAT THE X-GEEKS!" Fred sang out. "I LOVE IT!" 

"Did you see us?" Todd hopped up and down excitedly. "We beat 'em!"

"You mean Scarlet Witch beat them!" Mystique snapped. "The rest if you all failed miserably. As usual. Not that it was any big surprise!"

"Hey we were doing pretty good," Lance pouted. "It's not our fault they outnumber us!" 

"Still," Mystique softened. "A victory is a victory. I suppose a little celebration is in order. You may go out and celebrate. Just try not to destroy half the town."

"All right! Whoo Hoo!" The boys cheered and gave each other high fives. Wanda walked to the car and leaned against it, folding her arms in disgust. Agatha went over to her. 

"Don't you want to go with them dear?" Agatha asked Wanda.

"No," She folded her arms. 

"Child," Agatha put her arm on her shoulder. "I know you have 'reservations' about your team mates, but this may be a good opportunity for you. You hate Magneto for stealing your life away by locking you up. Now this is a chance for you to get some of it back."

"Well I am getting bored being cooped up in that house all day," She muttered. 

"Good," Mystique nodded. "You morons watch out for her! Got it?" 

"No problem boss lady!" Lance nodded. "We won't let anything happen to her! Honest!" 

"You'd better not," She grumbled. 

"Thanks for the cash!" Pietro waved as they drove off.

"What cash?" She asked. Then she checked her pocketbook. "PIETRO YOU LITTLE THIEF!" She screamed as they drove away. "DON'T YOU DARE OVER CHARGE MY CREDIT CARD!" 

"Bye bye Boss Lady!" Pietro laughed and blew her a kiss as they drove away. 

"Oh man she is gonna kill you!" Todd laughed.   
"It'll be worth it!" Pietro snickered. "Okay so where do we go first?" 

"How about our favorite hangout?" Fred asked. 

"Okay with me," Lance said. "How about it Wanda?"

"Fine," She sighed. "Whatever." 

"Now I must warn you Wanda this place doesn't have the best ambiance," Pietro said as they drove to a seedy part of town. "But it does have its charm." 

"You'll love this place Wanda!" Fred told her as they drove to a grungy biker bar. "They have great hot wings!" 

"Looks like a dump to me," she grumbled as they headed for the door. 

A huge burly biker blocked their path. "Hey you kids can't…" His face turned white when he saw them. "Oh no…Not you guys again!"

"Hi Big Charley!" Fred grinned and grabbed him in a headlock. He gave him a noogie.

"I told you we'd be back," Todd grinned. 

"Please don't hurt me," Big Charley whimpered. 

"Oh now don't talk like that," Pietro smirked. "We'd never hurt our old friend Charley. Let's go in!" They marched into the bar. Instantly everyone looked at them. Most of them were silent as soon as they saw them. "My friends!" Pietro shouted at the top of his lungs. "We have returned!" 

"Oh goody," The bartender gulped. "The usual?"

"Yup," Fred nodded. "Ice cream sodas all around!" 

"Coming right up sir!" The bartender hastily prepared them. "And hot wings!" 

"You read our minds!" Todd smiled.

"Not that hard to do," Lance snickered as they sat down at the bar. Soon they were gorging themselves on hot wings.

"I have to admit," Wanda licked her fingers. "You guys do know where to find good hot wings!" 

"And that's not all!" Todd crowed as he hopped up to a ramshackle stage. "IT'S KAREOKE TIME!" 

"Me first!" Lance shoved Todd out of the way. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and whatever else is out there, I'm Lance of the Brotherhood here to sing for you! First up, one of my favorite songs by the Stray Cats. 'Rock This Town!'" 

"Not again!" Todd groaned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Fred rolled his eyes as Lance began to sing. 

"_We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out! We're gonna rock this town! Make 'em scream and shout! Yes! Rock, rock, rock, man rock! Gonna rock till we pop it, gonna rock till we drop it! Gonna rock this town, rock it inside out!" _

"Let's party!" Todd laughed as he and Fred danced around. 

"Are they always like this?" Wanda asked.

"Oh yeah," Pietro nodded. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand. Soon Wanda was dancing along as well with each of the guys. Normally she would have rather cleaned the toilet with her tongue than dance with her teammates, but she was feeling strangely relaxed. She figured no harm would come if she danced with them and had a little fun. She could always kill them later. She even danced with her brother briefly, temporarily forgetting her anger towards him.

Then an angry biker who had never seen the Brotherhood before decided that he'd had enough. "Hey get out of here you punk kids!"

"Who's gonna make us?" Wanda snapped. "You?"

"Yeah girlie," He snarled threatening her. 

Before he could do that Pietro gave him an atomic wedgie. "Hey Blob! Take this trash outside will you?"

"My pleasure!" Fred grabbed him and was about to throw him outside when a few of his friends tackled him from behind. He tossed them off easily. One of them came behind him and hit him with a barstool. He looked in shock as the barstool broke in half and Fred was still standing there. He turned around slowly and glared at the terrified biker. "Okay if that's the way you wanna play it!" 

The next thing everyone knew bodies were flying all over the place. All were bikers. Some slipped in slime. Others were simply knocked out. Wanda kicked a few in the groin. Then she used her powers to cause things to fly all over the place. 

"Okay you goons," Lance snarled at three bikers who cornered him. "Let's shake things up!" He used his powers to create a strong tremor. 

The bikers fled for their lives as Lance shook up the bar. However, the bar was not as sturdy as it looked. "Hey man!" Fred shouted as pieces of the ceiling rained down on his head. "I think that's too much! This place is coming down!" 

"Let's get out of here!" Pietro grabbed Wanda and zoomed out of there, with the others following. The building collapsed to the ground as soon as they escaped. 

"Uh gee it's getting late I think we should go home now!" Todd gulped as he heard sirens in the distance. They raced to the jeep and drove away. "Well that was fun." 

"Yeah but we totally kicked their butts!" Fred crowed. "Tonight is our lucky night!" 

"Hey it just got even more interesting," Lance pointed out. "Look over there! Isn't that Duncan's car?" He pointed to the car ahead of him.

"Yeah," Todd sneered. "I'd know that jerk's ride anywhere! Let's get him!"

"Who's he?" Wanda asked.

"A jerk jock that loves to make everyone else's lives miserable," Todd told her.

"He's the one I told you about," Pietro said. "The guy who's dating Jean."

"You mean the red headed psychic witch?" Wanda looked at him. "You know this might be fun after all. Follow that car, but don't let him see us. I wanna see where he goes." 

"You got it!" Lance drove after him.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Todd cackled, rubbing his hands together. They followed the car at a discreet distance until it came to an ice cream parlor. Duncan went inside. They all got out of the car and looked in the window. 

"Well, well," Pietro cackled. "Isn't this interesting. Duncan's really into red heads I see." Duncan was inside with a young waitress with red hair. Clearly they knew each other and were not simply friends. 

"Of all the times to not have a camera on me," Lance snickered.

"What a slimeball!" Wanda huffed. 

"Well don't worry," Todd came up to them. "I just made the outside of his car match his inside personality so to speak, he he!" 

"Nice work Toad," Pietro grinned. "But I think that this calls for something more extreme."

"I'll go let the air out of his tires," Fred said, heading for the car. 

"Even more," Pietro snickered. "Wait here," He dashed inside with his super speed and covered Duncan in ketchup. He ran back outside the shop. "Wanda would you care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," She grinned using her hex powers to cause everything to go haywire inside the shop. People covered in ice cream ran out screaming. The Brotherhood laughed and took off. 

"All in all a perfect night," Pietro snickered. "Hey what's that over there?" They drove by a huge roller coaster. 

"This is the new Wacky World Amusement park!" Wanda's eyes brightened. 

"Hey you wanna go?" Todd asked. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"But it's closed," Fred said.

"Never stopped us before," Lance said. "Let's do it!" 

They snuck in easily and found the power supply. "All right!" Fred crowed as the lights went on. "Let's do this!"

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Wanda said excitedly. 

"Yeah!" Pietro grabbed her and they raced off. 

"Merry Go Round for me!" Fred chirped. He got on one of the Merry Go Round horses. After a few feet it broke under his weight. "Aw man!" He tried another and another. And another. And still several more, but the same thing happened each time. "Aw forget this," He grumbled and went off looking for food. 

"I'm gonna go looking for prizes," Todd said. "Wanna come Lance?" 

"Nah," Lance waved. "I think I'll just take a walk around, thanks." 

"Okay," Todd hopped off in the direction of the games. 

Lance shook his head and sighed. He walked over to a deserted area and took off his helmet, allowing his hair to flow in the breeze. He closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to think. "Kitty," He muttered. "I'm sorry." He took out a small picture from his hidden pocket. It was a picture of Kitty. "I tried to warn you. I'm just glad you're not hurt." He dreaded going back to school. He had no idea what he was going to do. "It's not like I can pretend nothing happened," He muttered to himself. "What's she going to say? Will she even talk to me? How do I get in these situations?"

A loud whoop interrupted him. "Oh yeah," He said. "My loony friends." He looked behind him. "TOAD! WATCH IT YOU MANIAC!" He barely jumped out of the way of the go-cart. 

"COMING THROUGH!" Todd yelled at the top of his lungs as he drove wildly through the park. 

"Toad you nut!" Lance shouted. "You're gonna kill somebody!" 

"HELP!" 

"What?" Lance looked behind him and saw Fred in a go-cart as well. The next thing he knew he was clinging to dear life to Fred. "FREDDY! STOP! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" 

"I CAN'T!" Fred screamed. "HANG ON!" 

His cart soon caught up with Todd's and collided with it. "Cut it out!" Todd shouted. 

"I'd love too!" Fred shouted. "But I can't reach the breaks!" 

"DO SOMETHING!" Lance shouted. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THAT BUILDING OVER THERE!" He pointed to a large building overhead.

Todd emitted a high pitched scream and jumped from his vehicle into a tree at the last second. Lance and Fred weren't as lucky. Todd hopped down and peered through the huge Fred-shaped hole in the building. "Guys? Are you okay?" 

"Ask me that when my head stops spinning," Fred groaned. 

"HMMMPH!" Lance emitted a muffled cry, seeing as he was under Fred's weight. Fred got up rapidly. Lance gasped for air. "Now I know how a pancake feels," He muttered.

"Sorry," Fred apologized. "Where are we?"

"I can't see a thing," Lance muttered. "Anybody got a light or something?"

"I have a match," Fred lit one. Soon they could see the outline of boxes. Todd looked at the writing. 

"Oooh," Todd's eyes grew wide. "Fireworks." 

Realization hit Todd and Lance at the same time. "FIREWORKS!" They shouted. "FRED! THE MATCH!" 

"Huh?" Fred blinked. "Oh yeah…OOPS!" He dropped the match. 

Meanwhile not too far away, Wanda was cheering for joy. "That ride rocked!" She laughed. "I told you using my Hex powers would liven it up!" 

"Oh yeah," Pietro said in a funny voice, wobbling around. "Real fun. Can we get off the ride now?" 

"So I busted it," Wanda shrugged. "Big deal. I wonder where the losers are?" 

They heard several screams coming closer as well as the sound of something popping. "That can't be good," Pietro said. 

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Explosions rocked out of a building in front of them. Projectiles launched from the windows, setting fire to everything. Lance, Todd and Fred ran up to them. Fred's pants were on fire. He fell to the ground and rolled to put them out, but he also rolled over the others in his wake. 

"Man am I glad that I have invulnerable skin," Fred sighed. "Otherwise I would really have been hurt."

"Don't be so sure about that!" Todd shouted as he squirmed from under Fred's leg. 

"Get off me!" Wanda snapped. 

"Twice in one evening," Lance moaned. 

"Sorry," Fred got off of them. 

"What did you morons do?" Pietro snapped. 

"We had a little accident," Fred gulped.

"You mean you had a little accident!" Todd snapped. "He dropped a match in a room full of fireworks!" 

"Oh that explains all the colors in the sky," Pietro looked up. "And I thought that was a result of getting run over." 

"Guys I think it's time to go home now," Lance gulped as the place started to catch on fire. 

"Yeah I don't feel like riding anything anymore," Todd gulped. 

"Let's not mention this to the Boss Lady when we go home, shall we?" Pietro said as they ran off into the night.

Back at the Brotherhood house, Mystique was taking some aspirin while watching the news. "Authorities are baffled at how the damage at the mall occurred," The reporter said. "The estimated amount of damage is…hold on we are getting another report. Apparently a bar on the edge of town has been destroyed as a result of an earthquake during a brawl between patrons and some teenagers wearing strange costumes." 

"Oh goody," Mystique groaned. "So much for keeping a low profile. Well at least tonight can't get any worse." 

"Don't be so sure," Agatha told her. "Disasters tend to come in threes."

"Oh that's just an old superstition," She told her. 

"Wait we have another report of property damage," The reporter read another handout. 

"You were saying?" Agatha raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh no," Mystique gulped. "What did they do?" 

"The new Wacky World Amusement Park is on fire," The reporter said. Her remarks were followed by an image of the park burning while fireworks exploded overhead. "It appears that somehow the fireworks storage building had caught on fire. Although it is too early to tell what happened, the police and the fire department are investigating the possibility of arson. More on that later. Now more on the destruction of the mall…" 

"They've destroyed two buildings and an amusement park in one night," Mystique groaned as she turned off the TV. "Wonderful. And I was worried about Wanda fitting in!" 


End file.
